Séquelle de Correspondance et Staratagèmes
by Ailurus R
Summary: Draco a peur et fuit. Lorsque Harry comprend ses raisons, il envoie une longue missive à l'homme qui l'a annéanti. Séquelle de Correspondance et Stratagèmes. Epilogue en ligne.
1. Chute

**Les personnages cités ici ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que les lieux, tous sont de J.K. Rowling**.

* * *

Harry logeait désormais depuis plusieurs longues semaines au Terrier, le cœur brisé. Draco était parti à la fin de l'année scolaire, sans un mot, rien. Il avait fui, ne lui donnant aucune explication. C'est après avoir écouté Hermione inventer théories sur théories, toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres, que Harry s'était renfermé sur lui même, dans un mutisme total. Il ne parlait et ne bougeait que pour le strict minimum. Même ses entraînements quotidiens de vol s'étaient arrêtés, car ils lui rappellaient trop l'époque de Poudlard.

Il relisait sans cesse les lettres de Draco, cherchant un signe, une explication. Il se remémorait chaque jour, l'un après l'autre, analysant chaque détail, chaque remarque qui auraient pu l'éclairer, en vain.

Hermione avait fini par déclarer que seul quelqu'un qui connaissait les raisons de ce volte-face pourrait l'expliquer.

Quelques semaines s'étaient encore écoulées. Harry passait le plus clair de son temps sur le toit du Terrier. Il ne prenait plus la peine d'écouter ses amis, plus la peine de manger, plus la peine de rire. Plus la peine de rien, sauf de regarder le ciel, l'œil vide, pensant à un être absent.

Puis, un jour, Blaise était venu. Il avait raconté à Hermione une histoire étonnante : Pansy, jalouse, aurait expliqué à Draco qu'aucun couple ne pouvait résister à la fin des études. Qu'il n'avait aucune chance de rester avec Harry à la sortie de Poudlard, que celui-ci se trouverait quelqu'un de bien mieux, quelqu'un qu'il mériterait plus. Elle avait joué sur la corde sensible du jeune homme, le persuadant qu'il n'était pas l'homme qui pouvait rendre Harry heureux. Il n'était pas assez démonstratif, pas assez doux, pas assez attentionné ; trop fils de mangemort. Le Héros du monde sorcier ne pourrait se permettre d'entretenir une relation durable avec le fils du bras droit de Voldemort. Cela fermerait toutes les portes à Harry et le discréditerait complètement en tant qu'Auror. Si Draco voulait qu'Harry soit heureux, il devait le quitter. Il ne devait cependant pas oublier la nature naïve et sentimentale d'Harry : s'il lui donnait des explications, Harry serait touché par son sacrifice. Alors, en plus de vouloir l'en empêcher, il se sentirait redevable et, peut-être, trahi. Cela l'empêcherait de l'oublier, donc d'avancer.

C'est ainsi que Draco avait suivit ses conseils, se répétant que c'était le prix à payer pour avoir mal agi durant la guerre. Certes, son incapacité à accomplir certaines tâches et la protection de feu professeur Rogue avaient appuyé son innocence, ce qui lui avait octroyé le statut de non-coupable. Mais, dans la mentalité de ses compratriotes, il n'était qu'un manipulateur qui avait su utiliser son pouvoir pour acheter le verdict : il restait un Malfoy. Un Malfoy désormais bien moins riche, soit, mais comme tout bon Malfoy il arriverait à faire fructifier ses richesses! Enfin : qui était-il pour espérer l'amour du sauveur du monde sorcier, alors qu'il devait encore s'occuper de restaurer son règne et sa réputation?

Quand Harry avait été mis au courant de toute cette histoire, il était enfin descendu du toit, pour annoncer qu'il devait écrire une lettre.

* * *

Draco,

Te souviens-tu de nous?

Nous, les Némésis toujours prêtes à s'affronter?

Nous, nos regards farouches?

Nous, l'un soupçonnant toujours l'autre ?

Nous, nos querelles puériles ?

Nous, notre rivalité légendaire ?

Nous, notre haine réciproque?

Nous, notre aveuglement?

Nous, nos lettres mystérieuses?

Nous, chacun analysant les réactions de l'autre?

Nous, nos nuits de réflexions?

Nous, nos sentiments refoulés?

Nous, notre obsession réciproque?

Nous, notre première rencontre?

Nous, notre peur mutuelle?

Nous, nos premiers Mots?

Nous, notre première nuit ?

Nous, nos moments insouciants?

Nous, nos rêves d'avenir?

Nous, nos escapades?

Nous, nos caractères incompatibles?

Nous, le duo de choc?

Nous, les doubles princes?

Nous, le héros et le traître?

Nous, le couple tabou?

Nous, nos disputes?

Nous, nos réconciliations?

Nous.

Te souviens-tu de moi?

De mon sourire?

De mon rire?

De mon arôme?

De mon parfum?

De mes yeux assombris?

De mes cauchemars?

De mes peurs?

De mes souhaits?

De mes colères?

De ma jalousie?

De la rougeur de mes joues?

De l'amour que je te portais?

Que je te porte encore.

De la couleur de ma peau?

De la douceur de mes lèvres?

De la protection de mes bras?

De la chaleur de mon corps?

Moi.

Te rappelles-tu des batailles d'échecs avec Ron?

Te rappelles-tu des débats entre Blaise et Hermione?

Te rappelles-tu du sourire soulagé de Mc Gonagall?

Te rappelles-tu des pouffsouffles attendris dont tu avais horreur?

Te rappelles-tu des serdaigles essayant de comprendre?

Te rappelles-tu des gryffondors estomaqués?

Te rappelles-tu des quelques serpentards baissant la tête devant nos regards noirs?

Te rappelles-tu du bal d'halloween auquel je n'ai dû ma bonne humeur qu'à toi?

Te rappelles-tu des sentences, des procès... et des soulagements?

Te rappelles-tu des journalistes ?

Te rappelles-tu de nos balades nocturnes?

Te rappelles-tu de toutes ces classes vides?

Te rappelles-tu des sorties à Pré-au-Lard?

Te rappelles-tu de la vérité de la cabane hurlante, de la chambre des secrets?

Te rappelles-tu de la redécouverte de la forêt interdite?

Te rappelles-tu des larmes et des sourires?

Te rappelles-tu?

Moi je me rappelle, moi je n'oublie pas.

Moi, je suis toujours là, avec mes souvenirs.

Je suis toujours là.

Je me rappelle de nos discussions futiles.

Je me rappelle de ta réaction devant la tombe de Dobby.

Je me rappelle de tes goûts.

Je me rappelle de ta promesse.

_"Lorsque l'année sera finie on s'installera dans un coin tranquille, ensemble. Quelque chose comme le manoir Malfoy."_

L'année est finie.

Je suis chez Ron qui te maudit de jour en jour d'être parti sans un mot.

Je suis avec Hermione qui te cherche milles excuses.

Je suis avec Molly qui me regarde d'un air triste.

Je suis avec Ginny qui ne comprend pas.

Je suis parfois avec Blaise qui me donne de tes nouvelles :

Tu t'amuses?

Tu es heureux?

Tu reçois du monde?

Tu vois quelqu'un?

Non.

Pourquoi?

Cette question revient sans cesse mais personne n'ose la poser.

J'ai l'impression d'être une bombe qui va exploser.

Je n'arrive pas à pleurer.

Je n'arrive pas à oublier.

Quand je ferme les yeux, tu es là.

Quand je dors, tu es là.

Je ne souris plus.

Je ne dors plus.

Je crie la nuit, je suis amorphe le jour.

J'agonise à l'intérieur, pourtant je respire encore.

Qu'est devenu le héros du monde sorcier, le sauveur, celui-qui-a-survécu?

Qu'est devenu Draco Lucius Malfoy?

Rien.

Un avenir fait peur.

Un avenir est instable.

Un avenir est à construire.

On peut se tromper.

On peut avoir mal.

On peut souffrir.

On peut tout perdre.

Mais on peut aussi le bâtir à plusieurs.

On peut s'entraider.

On peut sourire.

On peut s'aimer.

On peut essayer.

On peut réussir.

Serais-tu lâche?

Serais-tu couard?

Où sont le manoir Malfoy et la vie de couple?

Je ne vois que le Terrier et mes amis.

Je suis toujours là.

Je comprends ta peur.

Je comprends ta honte.

Je sais surtout que sans toi je n'avance pas.

Je sais surtout qu'aujourd'hui ma vie est en pause.

Que la tienne aussi.

Que même si j'ai mal, même si je t'en veux, je t'aime.

Je sais surtout que tu as agi sur un coup de tête.

Sur un mauvais conseil, d'une mauvaise personne.

Je n'attends qu'un mot.

De toi.

Un mot excuse.

Un mot pardon.

Un mot vérité.

Un mot promesse.

Un mot acceptation.

D'avoir été trahis.

D'avoir été manipulés.

De m'avoir trahi.

Un mot.

Juste un mot.

Harry

* * *

**Avis?**

Remerciements à Artémis et Carmin' pour leur aide! =)


	2. fin

Ron, Hermione,

Je crois que Draco commence à avoir une idée assez précise de notre vengeance...

D'un autre côté, grâce à notre plan, c'est prévisible!

(Un _Malfoy_ prévisible, possible?)

Et puis il ne me reste plus que la dernière étape du plan :

- Annoncer une longue et douloureuse vengeance -FAIT

- Parler un peu du monde moldu -FAIT

- Lui faire remarquer son manque de culture de côté là -FAIT

- Laisser mariner -FAIT

- Parler de voyages -FAIT

-Laisser traîner des dépliants de voyages moldus -FAIT

- Laisser mijoter -EN COURS

- Lui annoncer le départ imminent -À VENIR

Il essaye de savoir par des remarques plus ou moins subtiles s'il a bien compris, mais je ne laisse rien passer!

Il a d'ailleurs été assez déçu lorsque j'ai refusé un chantage de sa part (non, Ron, tu ne veux pas savoir, vraiment).

Je vais lui annoncer le départ après demain, quand vous serez partis! Je bous d'impatience!

Je le vois déjà me répondre avec son air sarcastique :

"Un voyage tout autour du monde moldu. Tu te fous de moi Potter?"

Il arrive, je vous laisse!

Harry

Ps : Désolé, encore une fois je ne fais que parler de lui...

* * *

Ron, Hermione,

Je vous envoi cette carte d'Italie, Draco n'a t'il pas l'air _magnifique_ sous la tour de Pise?

"_Même pas capable de construire une tour droite ces moldus!" _est la dernière remarque blasée made in _Malfoy_ que j'ai accepté d'entendre...

Il faut dire qu'avec la promesse que vous avez réussi à lui arracher, il est obligé de m'obéir! Bien contre son gré d'ailleurs!

"_Suivre tous les ordres que te donnera Harry"_ contre _"Être le parrain de notre enfant à venir"_ : c'était bien joué Hermione!

Heureusement qu'il ne se doutait pas que vous aviez déjà décidé que ce serait lui!

Par contre, il risque de se venger de vous dans un futur... realtivement proche.

Harry

Ps : Je vais essayer de lui passer l'envie de _trop_ vous faire souffrir! (Non, Ron, ne demande pas ce que je veux dire par là à Hermione!)

Harry

* * *

Ron, Hermione,

Draco a enfin daigné adresser un compliment aux architectes moldus!

Deviner un peu pour quoi! ... Le palais impérial chinois! Quoi d'autre?

Harry

* * *

Ron, Hermione,

Kyoto est magnifique. Draco sous les cerisiers encore plus.

Et celui-ci dans un étant, entouré de carpes...

Ai-je raison de croire qu'il va se venger?

Mais qui puis-je moi s'il est tombé? Comme si je l'avais aidé! Pfff...

Harry

* * *

Ron, Hermione,

L'Australie est... Wahou!

Et Draco découvrant toutes ses espèces encore plus!

Je vous envoi quelques photos magiques.

Harry

* * *

Ron, Hermione,

Je suis vraiment très heureux de la merveilleuse nouvelle que vous nous annoncez!

Même si par là vous achevez la torture d'un certain blond.

Nous quitterons le Paris moldu, par où nous venons de transplané, dans quelques minutes.

Je devais quand même montrer le "_tas de ferraille en A_" à Monsieur!

Nous avons hâte de voir notre petite nièce!

Dommage que l'idylle s'arrête là, Draco n'aura pas pu découvrir plus tôt le vélo. Ca te dit quelque chose, Ron?

Harry

Ps : Je vous joint sa lettre.

_Weasley, Granger,_

_Ne croyez pas que je vous pardonne de votre bassesse, je ne fait que donner la charge de ma vengeance à ma nièce!_

_Je vous félicite pour ce petit marmot qui aura tout le loisir de rythmer vos journées par des pleurs interminables et de ruiner vos nuits par de doux cris perçants._

_Sachez que j'EXIGE de l'avoir une fois par semaine minimum._

_Je compte bien rattraper "l'éducation"que vous lui donnerez._

_Elle fait partie de la famille Potter-Malfoy!_

_Il faudra donc qu'elle sache A MINIMA se tenir!_

_Draco Lucius Potter-Malfoy_

* * *

Dans le salon du manoir Malfoy, Harry se penche vers la tale basse où une lettre trône, attendant son destinataire :

_Parrain,_

_J'ai eu l'agréable surprise d'étudier une correspondance... intéressante._

_Je l'ai trouvée _tout à fait par hasard_ dans ton placard._

_Ne me demande pas ce que j'y faisais, je ne saurais te répondre._

_Sans doute un mauvais tour de vos elfes de maison._

_Mais ne nous attardons pas la dessus._

_Dans mon incommensurable clémence, je leur pardonne leur égarement, sans doute passager._

_Revenons en au sujet._

_Je ne te connaissais point poète!_

_Draco a-t'il appris à faire du vélo?_

_Ta nièce_

_Ps : Je devrais bien pouvoir t'en prêter un._

* * *

_The end!_

_Bonus spécial _: Et ils vécurent heureux et urent beacoup d'enfants._

* * *

Des avis succetibles de m'aider à améliorer ce texte?

(Merci à Tizitiza pour son aide! =) )


End file.
